Episode16
If you can't stand the heat... We left off with our heroes deep in the bowels of Boron-C in the 'highly hazardous' environment of the crashed Petree ship in search of a lost computer core. We ended up needing to search all of the nests before Pete remembered how to Salvage and found the core. Kiwi also found an old Gineer multi-tool with some interesting ports. Things got pretty heated down in the magma salamandar lair. They had some giant friends that joined the party a bit later which helped spice things up. Probably the worst part was the flyby attacks they started doing once the room filled up with lava. These almost took down Pete but he managed to survive long enough to get translocated to safey by Kiwi (who prudently grabbed the Core first). There was a scary moment for Pete when he thought Oz and Kiwi had miscommunicated the 'fire dousing handoff' but he managed to survive once reality set itself right (note: Heat Shield saved Pete over 50 burn and proved its value for the second combat in a row). Oz remained near the entrance casting illusions of Frost Bears to distract the magma beasts while his friends searched and then fled with the core. Oz briefly considered diving into the lava but decided against it when he realized it would probably be bad for his complexion. We briefly stopped to analyze what we'd retrieved and plan our return to the surface. We had, in fact, recovered a true Petree computer core. We also had a Gineer multi-tool with level 10 technical programs, a gineer com port, and an 'engineering' port of unknown purpose. We also came up with a plan to pretend we didn't have the Core and hid it in a secret netherspace pouch. We were then escorted to the surface by NSC hoverbikes where we were met by a large NSC force (as warned by Crash - so useful!) demanding the core. We tried to convince them we didn't have it but they wouldn't bite. So, even though we probably could have killed them all, in the interests of not starting an intra-galactic incident we hammered out a deal where we get 3 days on the planet to research the core and retrieve the other if we desire. We also get to keep everything we find while retrieving the cores. In exchange, we give them the core we'd already retrieved. With three days to spend on lovely barren wasteland of Boron-C we set about researching the core right away. In the first block, Pete discovered that the new Gineer Multi-tool had a special interface module that allowed him to talk to a higher-order of computer interface in the core. It was a full-on 3d simulation with a very helpful servant offering to help retrieve information. Pete asked about Reaver weaknesses and was told a tale about a network of Gineer satellites that could do light damage (not sure if there was more to it). Meanwhile, Oz worked with a couple of NSC techies (quite knowledgable in Gineer matters) to discover the Reaver Filter schematics and the "Speak with Shadow Reavers" ritual. Our primary goal was complete! In the second block, Pete used the Gineer interface to learn more about the Treewee's of Boron-C. He learned that they had migrated to Proxima-9 and were a special form of squirrel without patagian. He also may have gotten way too much information about their genetic code but the less said about that the better. During this block Oz provided 'persuasive cover' so that they would not see the Gineer interface in action (and possibly decide they want to keep it). We've just completed block three of the day and were planning to spend one more block before sleeping the night and heading down to retrieve the other core in the morning. For those keeping track we had 2 blocks off-time. In our third block we should ask the core about the Star of Progenitor. One Combat 33 Genaric 11 Combat for Karlid . Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk